Miss Atomic Bomb
by Fearmortali
Summary: Music-AU, Yang a rocking bike mechanic, Weiss Schnee a rich ballet student. What happens when their paths meet? Read to find out. Contains: Yuri, Tears, Cursing, and True Love!


Miss Atomic Bomb

**A/N: Another One-Shot, another Music-AU. Except sad ending this time… Or is it? Anyways I saw Miss Atomic Bomb's music video and I felt like writing something like it… Enjoy guys! Also depending on how you read it get some tissues close…**

***Small-Town of Vale, Nevada Population: 16,000 Citizens 5:30 A.M. October 25, 1989**

Yang turned on the garage lights of the small auto body shop she owned with her friends. Opening the garage door she looked across the morning sun to find Miss. Goodwitch's School of Dance. She had noticed a girl in front of the main entrance who didn't look like Miss. Goodwitch. She let it slide noticing that she didn't look suspicious at all, getting ready for the day she made coffee and woke up Ruby who had decided to sleep on the couch during her night-shift, "Morning Rubes." Ruby could only muster a grunt in response as she rubbed the dirt from her eyes. Yang jokingly pushed Ruby off the couch making her sister kiss the ground out of disgust, "What was that for?!"

"You didn't get up fast enough!" Yang laughed as she walked over to the main garage to get the tools ready for any in coming repairs.

***In the interest of time… okay fine 12:30 P.M.**

"Alright Ozpin that should fix it. If you here any ticking on your bike just call the garage ASAP, have a nice day." Yang handed Ozpin the keys to the Harley after finishing up the paperwork and payment. She looked at the clock and noticed the time, _oh time to practice! _Locking the office door she turned the open sign to Band practice as she had Ruby and Jaune pull out the gear. Yang stood at the entrance waiting for Phyrra to get back and averted her eyes to a certain second story window across the street spotting a girl in a white dancing in-front of multiple of girls who seem to be rehearsing something. The girl in white spotted Yang staring and as she watched Yang felt like she could melt just watching the girl's movements. As she watched the movements Miss. Goodwitch had closed the blinds to the window not allowing Yang to watch anymore, "Hey Yang, the gear's all set up!" Yang hadn't taken notice to Phyrra's arrival and just started to move to her piano as they started to practice.

_You were standing with your girlfriends in the street,_

_Falling back on forever, I wonder what you came to be._

_I was new in town the boy with the eager eyes,_

_I never was a quitter… Oblivious to school girls' lies…_

***A week later…. 11:30 P.M.**

Yang had figured the girl's name was Weiss Schnee. She had asked her out a couple times before and they enjoyed each other's company within their dates. But tonight Yang could only think about was asking her to another date. She threw a rock to the balcony door to get her attention. As the rock made contact as if it hit a switch the lights came on and a shadow came towards the door, Yang stood there in awe as Weiss opened the door to figure out who it was, "Yang? What are you doing here?" All Yang could do was climb up onto the balcony of her house and stood there waiting for Weiss' question again, "Okay, what now?"

"I just want to know, do you want to go on a date tomorrow? Same time?" Yang stood there waiting for Weiss' answer, "I would love to Yang."

"Alright, just meet me at the Canterbury Drop out in the desert alright?" Yang kissed her sweet princess good night before climbing down to escape before Weiss' father came.

***Friday October 31, 1989 6:00 P.M. The Schnee House**

Weiss had just gotten out of the shower getting ready for the date but had received a call from Goodwitch, "Weiss, I need you to come to the theatre right now, they moved the recital to tonight due to some mishap with the rented dates. I will not take no for an answer."

"Yes Miss. Goodwitch, I will come as fast as I can." She hung up the phone and called out to her mother and father, "Mom, Dad. They moved the recital to tonight because of some screw up with who rented the theatre on the original date, we have to go there now." She ran back to her room and got dressed quickly and texted Yang about what had happened and just to meet her at the theatre. After getting dressed, Weiss had Joffrey drive her to the theatre and to go back to wait for her parents. She ran into the hall to find everyone rehearsing. She got up to the stage and started to rehearse with everyone else…

***7:00 P.M. Canterbury Drop just outside of Vale.**

Yang leaned against her most prized possession, a modified 1939 _Brough Superior__SS100-. _She loved the thing to death but not as much as Weiss. She wait waiting for Weiss to show up because she would expect her to be here by 7:00… But tonight seemed different. She couldn't call Weiss since her phone had broken earlier so it was getting repaired so she was in the dark. She looked at her watch as it read 7:45. Yang was about to head home before she heard a pair of feet walk up behind her, "I thought I texted you? How come you weren-." Weiss was silenced by a sudden kiss from Yang over the bike, "I'm sorry, my phone was getting fixed… I guess I should've told you myself…"

"Who said you could stop?" Weiss pulled Yang in for another passionate kiss, the kiss deepened as Yang became enveloped in the same feeling she felt those two weeks ago. They both pulled away gasping for air as Weiss shivered because of the dress she was currently wearing, Yang handed Weiss her jacket and they hopped on the bike and rode off into the desert leaving nothing but a trail of dust in their wake.

***Months Later Las Vegas, Nevada March 20, 1990 8:10 PM**

It had been a few months since then, Yang's band was able to help Weiss out by becoming their orchestra (if you could consider a four-man band an orchestra) opening night due to the actual band breaking down in the middle of the road. Yang and Weiss had been dating for a while and after tonight Yang was going to pop the question to Weiss but all she could see at the end was the lead male rubbing a hand behind Weiss. Yang let it go thinking to herself, _he's probably just congratulating her or something… I hope…. _After the show had ended and everyone was packed Yang was about to head into the hotel Weiss was staying at when she had noticed Weiss' shadow dancing behind the window, _why is she dancing? _Yang looked to the parking and noticed a similar car she had seen before, _it's that sleezebag's car! _She opened her hand to see the ring she had been saving up for Weiss and dropped it, _We date for a couple of months and now she fucking dates that, that, that ASSHOLE! I hope you're fucking happy you bitch…. _Yang walked around town with disgust but whenever she saw a couple she would see Weiss and the male lead… She trekked off into the desert with disgust bringing nothing with her.

***Years Later, Middle of the Desert, Nevada January 21, 2014 9:56 A.M.**

Yang, 41 years of age had finished her daily routine of gathering groceries, she took off her coat and looked around the dusty RV. _Welcome home Yang, I guess time flies when you keep yourself busy… _She caught sight of her old band and Weiss… _Damnit Weiss I missed you so much… Why'd you have to cheat on me…. _She sat down in front of the TV and opened a beer when she noticed something by the door, _a letter? This can't be my mailbox is in town not here…_ She picked up the letter and read who sent it, _that's weird, it doesn't have a return address… _She opened the letter and read it,

**Dear Yang,**

** I really hope this letter gets to you. I've missed you all these years….**

**Why have you not returned any of my calls or sent any letters to me? I thought what we had was special. But I suspect you have seen what had happened that night… I am truly sorry but he had told me he wanted to see me dance again and almost made love to me. But I do hope that we can come together again… I am truly, truly sorry for whatever broke us apart… Yang, if you don't write or call back soon, I will succumb to my senses and fall apart. I have tried my best to hide my feelings about how I lost you all those years ago, but I fear it is almost too late…. I do hope we can come back together soon beloved.**

**Farewell,**

**Weiss Schnee**

Yang broke down in tears after reading the letter. _She did care! All those years I thought she had just dated me for a summer fling but no, SHE DID CARE!_ She found a piece of paper and wrote a letter for Weiss.

**Dear Weiss,**

** I am sorry for regretting all those years. I knew I should've interrupted him but I thought you had moved on and forgotten about us. But I am truly sorry, if anything I want to be able to at-least go back to you and marry you. I want to at-least have known we would've had a family if we had stayed together but if anything I doubt you would want me back in the way that I am right now…**

**Yours Truly,**

**Yang Xiao-Long**

She looked for an envelope to send it in, shaking the letter's envelope she found one with Weiss' address on it already paid for. Putting the letter in Yang was about to run to the post office when she heard a knock, "Just a minute!" Yang put away the letter to open the door expecting Ruby, "It's been too long Yang…"

"Weiss…"

"I know you live here because your sister told me, I asked her to hand deliver that letter. I guess she had gotten side-tracked that dolt." Yang laughed when she heard those words, "She may be a dolt by that's my sister you're making fun of… What am I saying, come in, come in you must be cold babe!" She held the door open for Weiss to walk in looking over the snug RV, "I thought you had left Vale? But I find that all of your old stuff is collecting dust at the Garage and you live in this RV."

"Well, I needed to make sure that my wife would at-least come back to my life and not regret her child and husband." Yang had pulled the ring out of her pocket and kneeled down on her knee, "Weiss Schnee, would you happily make me the best woman in the entire world?" Weiss looked at the ring and scoffed, "I thought you could do better?"

"How about we lay down in the bed and I propose nude?" Weiss butted her head against Yang's before responding, "No matter how old you get, you still want a reason to go nude…. You haven't changed…."

"You still haven't answered…"

"Yes, Yang…. That would make me the happiest wife ever..." They sealed one more kiss that night. One that would be heard of throughout eternity, testing the bonds of love. But without it, who knows what could've happened, some say that Yang had actually succumbed to a disease and dreamed up her situation as she still waits for her bomb to detonate. Others say that the couple had driven into a nuclear test site and succumb to the dangerous radioactive levels and died but their souls had lived on to continue a story that would be passed down to generations… The only one who would know of the true story is Yang's step-sister Ruby Rose. She had gone missing on a late October 27, 2014.

**A/N: Yes, I did put a kind-of, sort-of realistic twist to it but I wanted to make it as deep as possible. Anyways I hope you cried, if not I hope you feel happy dying on the inside again. Enjoy guys, oh and this song is dedicated to a friend by the nickname of Mamichi. Night guys, and I'll hopefully have a chapter of any other story up soon! BYEEEE!**


End file.
